


Catalystic Love

by Smoltzmann



Category: Ghostbusters, ghostbusters 2016
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoltzmann/pseuds/Smoltzmann
Summary: Erin is away for the week, but the chemistry between the physicist and the engineer has somehow remained.





	

Erin's fingers fumbled through her bag, desperately trying to find the hotel room keys she literally just had a hold of. Finally after what seemed like forever her fingers came into contact with the magnetic card. She sharply exhaled and pulled it out from her bag, swiping it and opening the door she picked up her suitcase and walked it, throwing the case to the side she collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had to spend a week here attending conferences, and she had to stay in this small and somewhat dingy hotel room in Washington, it wasn't exactly glamorous but then it certainly wasn't shitty. It was coming up to the second year anniversary of when her and the other Ghostbusters defeated Rowan, and the mayor was right- the Cat was slowly being shoved back into that damn bag. Truth was people just didn't care as much, but that didn't deter them one bit. They still carried on their research, they still investigated all the calls and Holtz was still coming up with new mind blowing gadgets. Oh and not to mention after a lot of flirting and slightly awkward public encounters Holtzmann and Erin had finally confessed their feelings for each other. In fact it was coming up to their one year anniversary. 

Checking her watch and seeing it was 8pm Erin let out a small sigh and sat up. Fumbling through her bag once again she found her mobile phone, pressing the home screen she read through her notifications and missed messages. There was a few unimportant ones in the Ghostbusters group chat, ones from Patty, Abby and Kevin asking if she'd landed okay and about five from Holtzmann. They were mostly explaining some physics behind the gadgets she was working on, just as notes so she could read them back later but the first one read 'Hey princess, I hope you've landed well and I hope you didn't get motion sickness. Text me when you can, love you lots'. Erin smiled at her phone, it always made her incredibly happy when she'd get texts like these from Holtz. After all Holtz seemed to like to express her love for Erin as often as she could. Erin sent a quick reply that read 'Hey pumpkin-' (Holtz adored being called pet names in general but that, or baby really made her happy) '-I landed safe and I'm in the hotel room now, just going to take a shower. Love you too!'

The text had barely sent before Jillian had already read it, and was writing a reply. It was almost like she was expecting the message. I mean, Holtz didn't particularly enjoy being separated from Erin even if it was only a week this would be the longest time they had been away from each other. So chances are she had her phone on her and was eagerly checking it every minute or so. Erin waited in anticipation for the reply and when it finally came through it was just what she expected. 'Getting all nice and wet for me? Good girl'. Erin paused for a minute, closing her eyes and letting a small smile spread across her face. There was just something about being called a 'good girl' that got to her. Biting her lip briefly Erin slipped out of her clothes and walked into the bathroom, taking her phone with her she turned the shower on, waiting for it to warm up and trying her best to find a towel. She eventually found one, and then wrote her reply to Holtz. 'I am always wet for you baby.' She typed out before hitting send, and hopping into the shower. She was washing her hair when she heard her phone ding, and it was Holtzmanns message tone. Erin smiled to herself, rinsing her hair thoroughly she turned the shower off as quickly as she could before grabbing her towel and stepping out onto the bathroom floor. Drying her hands she crouched down, wearing only her towel she pressed the home button on her phone to see Holtzmanns reply. 'I'm craving you right now.' She had written. 

Erin pulled her fingers through her wet hair. This wasn't exactly what she had expected to be doing the first night she had gotten here, but she certainly wasn't complaining. 'Mhhhm I can't wait to see, hear, touch, smell and taste you again.' She sent, followed up by a quick 'Preferably in that order but I'm really not picky'. Jillian had read it almost immediately again, and was quick on her reply. 'Fuck babygirl, you're making me so wet.'  
'That's just the way I like you' Erin hit send, and stood up from her crouching position. Going back into the bedroom she took off her towel and laid down on the bed. Erin's phone beeped. 'I can't wait for you to feel how much I crave you when my heads back in between your legs'. Was the message this time, and despite having just dried herself after her shower the lanky brunette could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Closing her legs and rolling over onto her side Erin managed to resist the urge to do something, and replied to Holtzmann. 'Oh my god baby I'm so wet.' The reply was instant. 'Me too princess, are you going to do anything about that?'

'What do you suggest I do?' Erin replied.

'Touch yourself for me?' 

'Are you going to touch yourself?' Erin asked.

'Only if you want me to.'

'Of course.' Erin's fingers took longer that she would have liked to type that message out. Truth be told she was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Being denied in flesh the only person in life she wanted was a strange sort of turn on. If anything it made her love and attraction to the blonde engineer stronger. 'Are you doing it now?' The reply came in, and almost immediately after Erin saw those words she dipped her hand down between her legs, feeling her wetness. And fuck was she wet. Truth be told it takes Erin a lot longer to masturbate with her fingers but she had a feeling that it would not be a problem today. Keeping her phone in her other hand to text she sent Holtzmann a hasty reply. 'Yes I am, fuck I wish you were here. Are you doing anything right now?'  
'I'm doing the same as you' Holtzmann replied, and it was true. Albeit she was still in the firehouse, but she had escaped into her 'room' as such. It was literally a small curtained off area with a small pile of clothes and a mattress, so if she was working late on a project and didn't have time to go home she could just sleep there. But her hands were doing exactly the same as what Erin's were, despite the distance between them.

'I wish I was there to pull your hair and make you moan my name' Holtzmann added soon after. Erin, who had now dipped her middle finger inside of her to make it nice and wet was now slowly and rhythmically stroking her clitoris, and when she read her message she let out a small gasp. She loved it when Holtzmann talked dirty to her, yet occasionally it still surprised her. 'Fuck' She wrote back.

'Tell me when you're close yeah?' 

'Of course. Fuck I am wet for you.'

'Mhhm that's my good girl.'

Erin let out a small moan when she read those words. She never moaned, well that was before Holtzmann. Now she moaned a fair amount, but she was scared to be loud tonight. Imagine if the neighbouring rooms heard her, oh my god how embarrassed she would be. Yet it was hard to stay quiet and every so often a small audible moan escaped her lips. She checked her phone, no new message. Unlocking it she send a quick message that just read 'So close', and it was true. Erin was getting wetter by the second, and she didn't even think that was humanely possible. Her finger was gradually getting faster and she could feel a deep heat coming from in between her legs, as her muscles began to tighten. Erin's breathing was becoming considerably heavier now, and she could feel her hips raising up from the mattress. She barely heard her phone beep but when she read the message on her screen she barely managed to keep herself together. 'Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me?' She could only manage to type a three letter reply of yes, before she dropped her phone, her leg muscles began to spasm and she threw her head back, letting the orgasm ripple through her body as her breath was ripped out of her lungs and she gasped for air. Her now free hand reached upwards and tangled into her brown locks of hair. All the while she was still stroking her clit, her finger dripping wet from her own juices. 

When she had finished and had managed to regain her breath she wiped her hand off, and reached out to pickup her phone. 'Good girl, I'm so proud of you.' Jillian had sent three minutes ago. 

'I love you. Have you came yet?' She sent back.

'About a minute ago, fuck my legs are weak babygirl.' Holtzy replied instantly. 

'Mhhhm. I love you'

'I love you too Gilbert. I'm not sure how I'll survive a whole week without you.' 

'I'm not sure either haha.' Erin replied looking at the time. 9.30pm. She was so tired from the journey but it was so early. Deciding she had better get to sleep Erin removed her towel and laid down under the covers, her head resting on the hotels pillows. They were a scratchy material Erin didn't particularly like but she'd get used to them. 'What're you doing now Erin?' 

'I think I'm going to go to sleep, yknow recharge the ol' batteries' Erin mused for a second, wondering what Holtz would say to that. 'Okay my love. Goodnight and sleep well, I love you to the moon and back. You're my entire universe, and all of my stars.' Erin smiled, turning off the lights she set her alarm for 9am and snuggled down, sending one last reply to Holtzmann before falling asleep. 'Goodnight my beautiful girlfriend. I love you with all my heart.'


End file.
